headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker/AoX
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = New York City, New York | known relatives = Mary Jane Watson (wife) Unborn female child | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Age of X Universe'' #1 | final appearance = | actor = }} Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, is a fictional comic book superhero featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is an alternate reality version of the mainstream Marvel Universe version of Peter Parker, and is exclusive to a storyline called "Age of X". He made a single appearance in the second story in ''Age of X Universe'' #1. Biography Peter Parker was secretly the superhero known as Spider-Man. He lived in New York City with his wife Mary Jane Watson, who was eight to nine months pregnant with their child, a girl. The Human Coalition deemed all post-mutants, meaning: individuals who developed superhuman abilities after being exposed to a secondary source, a clear and present threat to the security of the country. Originally, Peter and Mary Jane intended on leaving the city, but Peter learned that his divergent DNA would be picked up by most tracking sensors, and that the government could find him wherever they went. While on his way home one evening, Peter was attacked by two Exonim Sentinel ships not far from the Brooklyn Bridge. He succeeded in destroying them by webbing one and slamming it into the other. Peter found himself longing for the days when he only had to worry about being called a "menace" rather than a post-mutie and had to fight up against less frustrating threats like the Sandman or Elector. At the apartment, Mary Jane told him that she wanted to stay with Peter no matter what, but Pete said that they only way he could protect them both was if he was away. He had hoped that any mutagenic DNA that his child might be carrying would be too small to be picked up and told his wife to leave the country. Four more Exonim ships converged on Parker's position. Peter sacrificed his own freedom to provide Mary Jane safe cover to escape from their apartment. The Sentinel pilots joked over how easy it was for them to capture Spider-Man, but Peter just smiled underneath his tattered costume, knowing that his wife and child would now be safe. Age of X Universe #1 Mary Jane Watson went to the airport and booked a flight to Paris, France. The final fate of Pete, Mary Jane and their unborn child remains unknown. Powers Presumably, the "Age of X" Spider-Man possesses the same superhuman abilities as his Earth-616 counterpart. Only two of his powers were actually demonstrated on-panel. * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman equilibrium * Superhuman stamina * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * See also * Age of X * Age of X images * Age of X issues * Age of X characters * Age of X miscellaneous External Links * References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Age of X/Characters